Alice
USA |Height = 158 cm (5'2") |Weight = 43 kg (95 lbs) |Blood Type = AB | Family/Relatives = Grandfather |Job/Occupation = Nurse in training (Days of Memories) |Likes = Terry, the cap Terry gave her, her Terry doll |Dislikes = Broccoli |Hobbies = Dancing |Favorite Food = Bananas |Forte in Sports = Basketball |Special Skill = Gymnastics (vaulting) |Favorite Music = Hard rock |Measurements (Bust, Waist, Hip) = 83, 54, 86 cm |Fighting Style = Self-taught South Town Arts}}Alice Garnet Nakata (アリス・ガーネット・中田, Arisu Gānetto Nakata), first introduced as Alice (アリス, Arisu), is a character who debuted in the pachinko slot Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf as an idol mascot. Her origin is unknown though she most likely took inspiration from Alice Chrysler. She is voiced by Akino Hayashi. __TOC__ Story In the pachislots, she is a fan who often cheers for Terry and his friends. The fourth Fatal Fury pachislot makes her Days of Memories name canon; her Japanese name comes from her grandfather who is a sansei. In Days of Memories, Alice is a nurse in training attending to the protagonist. She is born of half-Japanese and American descent. Before she decided to pursue her profession, she lived her summers and winters in America and her springs and falls in Japan. Her sunny attitude and cheerful energy keeps everyone in high spirits. She isn't the best at her job, often unintentionally harming her patients during her treatments, and she is secretly afraid that she'll be fired for incompetence. Due to a conspiracy created by Magaki, she'll experience the same dreams as the protagonist. Alice joins the tournament in The King of Fighters XIV to prove her newfound strength to Terry. Personality A cheerful young lady, Alice adores and admires Terry. She is always supportive of her idol. Once she has trained herself to fight, she emulates him and hopes to gain his approval. Days of Memories Alice is considered the well-meaning foreigner who joyfully bursts through the confines of Japanese social etiquette. While she hopes to raise her patient's spirits and occasionally makes sexual jokes, she rarely takes her audience's reactions seriously. At times, she may even fail to recognize any fault she may have committed and can be unintentionally offensive as a result. Even with her antics, Alice is still nervous to accept the responsibilities of a nurse and has many insecurities about failing her future. She is also surprisingly bashful about showing affection towards the protagonist. Fighting Style Her fighting style is mostly a hybrid of Fatal Fury protagonists: Terry, Andy, Joe, and Rock. In reference to her origins, jackpot visuals are added as a cosmetic effect for her special moves. Music * Chrysler Shout - Days of Memories * Splendid Soldier - The King of Fighters XIV Game Appearances * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf * Garou Densetsu Special * Garou Densetsu Sougeki * Garou Densetsu Premium * Days of Memories ~Junpaku no Tenshitachi~ * Gungho Games - character skin * The King of Fighters XIV Mobile Appearances *The Rhythm of Fighters - Support Character Cameo Appearances * Nariyuki Quest See also *Alice/Gallery *Alice/Quotes Gallery Image:Alice-special1.jpg|''Garou Densetsu Special'' artwork Image:Alice-ffsougeki.jpg|''Garou Densetsu Sougeki'' artwork alice-premium.png|''Garou Densetsu Premium'' render Alice-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render es:Alice Category:Characters Category:Born in June Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves characters Category:Characters from United States Category:Female characters Category:KOF XIV characters